Fight For Love
by CrimsonShadowed
Summary: SessKag: Kag goes to her side of the well and when she comes back she finds Inu "Talking" with Kikyo. Sess comes to use her as bait for the Tetsaiga, but what happens when Inu doesn't want her back? PlEaSe ReViEw!
1. Into The Well And Back

Fights For Love  
  
Sengoku Jidai  
  
"Osuwari!!"  
Thump!  
"I'm only going home for a few days maybe even less!" Kagome half yelled.  
So atame, we still have to gather the shikon no kakera! So you have to stay here!" yelled the ignorent hanyou, Inuyasha, while peeling his face from the ground.  
"Hmph."  
Kagome jumped in the well just as Inuyasha got near.  
A bright, blue light appeared around her as she was transported to modern day Japan, her time.  
  
Modern Day Japan  
  
Kagome climbed out of the well and walked out of the well house. She opened her front door and walked into the kitchen. She spied a note on the counter and picked it up and read it.  
  
Dear Kagome,  
Souta, jii chan and I have taken a trip to visit some relatives.  
I hope you don't mind that we didn't invite you! We just couldm't pry you from the Sengoku Jidai.  
We will be back in a week.  
Love,  
Mom  
"........."  
'They didn't invite me!' Kagome thought as she lightly pouted.  
She packed her bag, deciding it would be more intresting in the Sengoku Jidai.  
She packed a few essential items and went back through the well.  
  
Owari  
  
Authors Note  
  
Hiya! This is the first fic I've written so please be nice and don't send and flames! You can send flames after I've written a few chapters! I have read alot of fics and decided that I like Sess/Kag the best. I don't mind Inu/Kag though, but I REALLY want Kagome to fall in love with fluffy (Aka. Sesshoumaru).  
  
Translations  
  
Osuwari - Sit  
Atame - Bitch  
Hanyou - Half Demon  
Jii chan - Grandpa  
Sengoku Jidai- Fuedal Ages  
Owari - End 


	2. Inuyasha How Could You!

Secound Chappy!  
  
When Kagome got through the well she was surprised that Inuyasha hadn't come to meet her.  
'I wonder where he is,' Kagome thought as she searched the area.  
Kagome walked near the Goshinboku and heard muffled voices. She hid behind a tree and had a little peek.  
Kikyo! with Inuyasha!  
Kagome strained to hear the muffled voices.  
"Inuyasha I still love you....... But to stay in this realm I would need my full soul..." Kagome heard Kikyo say.  
"But Kagome has your soul! I can't just take it from her! And besides, I still neeed her to find the shikon no kakera!" was Inuyasha's reply.  
"But don't you love me! She means nothing as long as you have me! And I can also sense the kakera!"  
"You can! How come you never told me?"  
"Would you have believed me?"  
"Yes of course I would! Ashiteru Kikyo!"  
"Then will you be rid of Kagme? For as long as she lives I will never be whole!"  
"................"  
"Will you?"  
"Yes."  
Kagome couldn't believe her ears! Inuyasha just said that he would kill her! Kagome quickly ran off before Inuyasha noticed her there.  
  
Owari  
  
Authors Note  
  
Ohayo! How is everyone! I have only gotten one review so far! Whaaaaaaaa! O well I'm still gonna Thank CatsyKitten! So Thank You!! Did I spell Goshiboku or Ashiteru right?? Does any one know if there right?  
  
Translations  
  
Goshinboku – God Tree  
Shikon no kakera – Shikon Shard  
Kakera – Shard  
Ashiteru – I Love You 


	3. Kidnapping!

Third Chapter.....  
  
Kagome ran until her body became to sore to move.  
'I can't believe it! I just can't! Why would Inuyasha kill me for that dead atame!' Tears sprung to kagomes eyes as she relaid what had happened.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Then will you be rid of Kagome? For as long as she lives I will never be whole!" "................" "Will you?" "Yes."  
  
End Flashback  
  
Kagome rested for a while then got up and started to head back to the village. Half way back to the village a shadow appeared above her and then she saw nothing.  
  
Owari  
  
Authors Note  
  
Sorry to end the chappy so quickly but I'm gonna put the next chappy up in about ten-twenty mins!! And thank you to my only reviewers so far:  
CatsyKitten & skittles0765  
Even if I don't get many reviews I'm still gonna continue this story! Ja ne!  
  
Translations  
  
Atame – Bitch  
Ja ne – See ya 


	4. Bait For The Tetsaiga!

Chappy Four!!  
  
When Kagome awoke she looked around and saw that she was sitting on forest floor.  
'Where am I? Who was that?'  
"Good you're awake," an emotionless voice sounded from behind her. Kagome turned around and saw..........Sesshoumaru!!?  
"Wha..at do you wa..want from m..me?" Kagome said trying not to stutter.  
"I, Sesshoumaru am using you as bait for the Tetsaiga," Sesshoumaru stated confidently.  
"Tuff luck, Inuyasha wouldn't trade anything for me," Kagome said with a sad tone.  
Sesshoumaru didn't look surprised. "You actually think that I, Sesshoumaru, Lord of The Western Lands will believe your petty little lies."  
She opened her mouth to speak, but Sesshoumaru cut her off. "I will not believe any lies you say in excuse for your pathetic Ningen life."  
Kagome just glared at the ground.  
Sesshoumaru walked over to her and slung her over his shoulder, then started running in a direction Kagome guessed that Inuyasha was at.  
Kagome squirmed until Sesshoumaru dug his nails into her arm. She pouted and stuck her toungue out at him.  
Sesshoumaru's eyes widened.  
'How dare that ningen do such insolence! She dares to mock this, Sesshoumaru!'  
Sesshoumaru spoke, "Ningen, I suggest you keep your tongue in your mouth unless you want me to rip it out."  
Kagome just looked at the ground that seemed to be becoming further away. Her eyes became saucers as she realized that they were flying!  
'Kuso, I'm about a hundred or so metre in the air! and I'm not that scared! I wonder why?'  
Actually she felt quite safe in the taiyoukai's arm.  
  
Owari  
  
Authors Note  
  
There a pretty long chappy! Hope you all out there (well those who are reading this) are happy! Two chappys in an hour! Sugoi! Sugoi!  
  
Translations  
  
Ningen – Human  
Kuso - Damn  
Taiyoukai – Demon Lord  
Sugoi – Wow/Cool 


	5. Inuyasha Vs Seshoumaru

Disclaimer : (Forgot about this) Hehehe..... Don't own the Inu Tachi! I will only say this once! But I'm trying to bid for Sesshoumaru......Shhhh, don't tell!  
  
Chappy Five (I'll try to make it long)er!)  
  
It took a few hours before they (as in Sesshoumaru and Kagome) got to the goshinboku, where Inuyasha sat.  
Kagome was surprised to see Inuyasha GLARING at her.  
"So wench, you decided to go to my brother for revenge! Ha! You left before you could even here me out! I won't take you bake for anything!!" the angry hanyou said, while switching his glare to Sesshoumaru, "Sesshoumaru what do you want!"  
"Hanyou, what I want is the Tetsaiga, but seeing as you won't trade it for this girl, I shall take it from you," And with that he threw Kagome to the ground slashing at Inuyasha with his poison claws.  
Inuyasha blocked Sesshoumaru's attack with his sword, and then attacked with Bakyura.  
Sesshoumaru took out Tokijin (AN:Which is a mighty blade of all blades!) and attacked Inuyasha with one of it's attacks (No clue if it has any or what they are called.... more research --. O'well) and it hit Inuyasha right in the stomach. Inuyasha attacked back with Kaze No Kizu.  
Kagome looked up right in time to see Inuyasha using Kaze No Kizu. For some strange and unexplainable reason she felt like sawing through Inuyasha's head!?  
'Why am a getting mad at Inuyasha?'  
Sesshoumaru leaped into the air and was hit with another attack of the Kaze No Kizu.  
Blood was staining Sesshoumaru's clothing. This surprised Kagome because usually Sesshoumaru won the fights, but this time he was losing!  
"Hahahahaha," Inuyasha laughed, "So finally the great Sesshoumaru shall be beaten!"  
Kagome was surprised at how unlike Inuyasha, Inuyasha sounded. (Any one get that?)  
Kagome felt a like pounding him with a million Osuwaris. Then it hit her, 'I could just say osuwari and Inuyasha might calm down, but if I do Sesshoumaru will surely kill him, on the other hand if I don't Inuyasha will kill Sesshoumaru, then probably me!'  
Kagome was so confused, but someone else solved her little decision. A huge bi came at Inuyasha, Inuyasha then ran off.  
A little chibi toad, named Jaken, came over to Sesshoumaru.  
"Sesshoumaru-sama! Jaken is sorry for being late!" Jaken squawked.  
Kagome heard a roar and looked up to see something that resembled a two headed dragon horse (Please tell me you can guess who that is...) with a little girl on its back.  
"Jaken," Sesshoumaru told the toad with an icy voice, "take the ningen over there with you," Sesshoumaru then pointed at Kagome.  
"But Sesshoumaru-sama! Isn't Itchi Ningen enou-," Jaken was cut off with a rock to his head courtesy of Sesshoumaru.  
"Jaken do as I say before I use you as target practise."  
Kagome had to stifle a giggle as the toad went three shades greener.  
Hai Sesshoumaru-sama," the toad again squawked.  
The toad come over to Kagome and started pushing her to the two headed dragon.  
"Why you little toad get your filthy little garbs off of me!" Kagome literally almost shrieked.  
After much deliberation the toad and Sesshoumaru, who supplied the glares, finally got Kagome on the dragon thingy, behind a girl, whose name she learned was Rin.  
And they took off into the sky with Sesshoumaru close behind. (AN: is it just me or did that rhyme?)  
  
Authors Note  
  
I hope this chappy makes every one who bugged me for longer chappys happy! It actually made me happy! I hope you guys and gals actually read the translations P.S I forgot to mention that the translation's are in Japanese, which all you probly guessed!  
If I spelt any of the Japanese words wrong sue me................ Actually don't... I wouldn't be able to pay it!  
  
Translations  
  
Goshinboku – God Tree  
Hanyou – Half Demon  
Bakyura (spelling?) – One of Inyasha's swords attacks  
Kaze No Kizu – Wind Scar  
Osuwari – Sit  
Bi – Fire  
Ningen – Human  
Itchi - One 


	6. Sesshumaru's Castle And Jaken's New Look

Disclaimer: Still Don't Own Any Inu Characters. But I Do Own An Inu Sticker And The Inu Movies On DVD, The Movies Are Adorable!!  
  
CS: Ok I'm wondering if anyone will update if I try to make this chappy super long.  
  
Cleo: Meow!!  
  
CS: Yay!! My cat believes in me!!  
  
Cleo: Grouf!!  
  
CS: Ok.... O- My cat is weird............... On with the chappy!!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Kagome soon realized that she had no clue where they were going so she decided to pester Jaken until he told her.  
"Where are we going toady?"  
"We are going to Sesshoumaru-sama's castle!! Not that it's any of your business.... And My name is not toady it is Jaken you stupid ningen wench!!" The Toad replied. (Cleo: Stares hungrily at Jaken Mreeeouw! CS: Cleo no eating grimy toads!!) Kagome smacked Jaken and he fell of Aa and Un. "Don't you ever call me a wench again toad!!" Sesshoumaru flew up on red clouds carrying an unconscious Jaken. "Please refrain from hitting my servant. I do not wish for him to fall on my head again." Kagome nodded. 'Damn.... He ruined all my fun....' Sesshoumaru placed Jaken in front of Rin, and flew closer to the ground. Kagome leaned forward and whispered some thing in Rin's ear as soon as she saw that Sesshoumaru was far enough away. Whatever Kagome said to Rin made the girl really happy. Sesshoumaru heard something that began with 'Rin lets have some fun, I have a little job for us to do'  
  
Near Sesshoumaru's Castle   
  
Kagome and Rin had just finished their "Job" and seemed quite happy.  
They neared the castle and Kagome's jaw dropped. The castle was humongous, Kagome could see that the walls were a shade of light grey, there was a huge gate, tons of gorgeous windows, and a big garden that they were about to land in.  
Kagome finally came out of it and shook her head. 'Of course Sesshoumaru would have a large castle he is a lord after all.'  
Aa and Un landed in the garden a few seconds after Sesshoumaru.  
Kagome hopped of the dragon-horse after Rin was helped down by Sesshoumaru. Jaken got of last and what he looked like made Sesshoumaru eyes widen a little (CS: About 7 mm. It's a world record!!).  
Jaken noticed every on staring at him and ran over to a near by pond. He looked and the water and nearly died of fright.  
He had cherry lipstick smudged on his lips, thickening mascara, loads of counsellor making him look like a stubby (CS: And Tubby) human, purple eyeliner, blush, eye shadow (CS All the colours Rin chose!!) and a little blonde wig!!  
"YOU STUPID NINGEN HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME LOOK LIKE A STUPID NINGEN FEMALE YOU BAKA YAOI NING-" Thud.  
Kagome had thrown a huge rock at Jaken's head. "You stupid baka kuro toad. We were only having a little fun. It's WASHABLE! And look your making Rin cry! You are so stupid!!"  
Indeed Rin's eyes had started watering.  
Sesshoumaru got angry when he saw Rin crying. "Jaken you are lucky I do not kill you now. You are making Rin cry so you may take your leave for the moment."  
Jaken scurried off mumbling about humans changing his lord.  
Sesshoumaru threw a rock at Jaken. Succeeding in making him unconscious...  
"Come. Let us go inside." Rin automatically stopped crying and followed Sesshoumaru in to the castle. Kagome looked at the twitching Jaken then soon followed. After an endless amount of halls and a few staircases Kagome finally decided to ask Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru... Why did you bring me here?" Without looking back or stopping Sesshoumaru answered, "I brought you here since you seem to be no use to my brother and you can see the shikon no kakera, so if you sense kakera I will be able to find Naraku. Also Rin needs a new mentor since Jaken does not like her." "Oh." Finally Sesshoumaru stopped outside a door. "Girl, this will be your room while you stay here since it is right next to Rin's and near my own." "Ok, and my names Kagome not girl or wench or atame or any other thing you can think of. Ok. Good" Sesshoumaru raised an elegant eyebrow. He opened the door and said, "I expect you to wear one of the kimonos in the closet (Cleo: Mrow?? CS: I don't know if they had closets back then either kitty... Did they?). Also a servant will inform you when dinner is ready and will bring you down." He then shut the door. Kagome sighed. 'I better start getting changed.'  
  
Owari  
  
Authors Note  
  
Yay!! Such a long chappy!! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated but school just ended and I'm stressed and I might have to take pills because I may have Insomnia. And I'm so tired, I'm getting counselling though. And I want to thank all of you who have reviewed my story, although maybe not all of you actually reviewed it but I still thank those who read my story. I need help. What do you want to happen to Shippou? Miroku? Sango? Inuyasha? Kikyou? And every one else??  
Review  
  



	7. The Gang To The Rescue!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, as I have stated many times before….

CS: I'm so SORRY! I haven't updated in months! It's just I have been having writers cramp.

Cleo: Meow, mow mow.

CS: That's right! I have to introduce my puppy Kinou! Everyone reading this is my puppy Kinou.

Kinou: Reouf!

CS: Enough with that, on with the story!

**Chapter Seven**

Shortly after Kagome had changed a servant knocked on her door. "Miss, Sesshoumaru-sama wishes for you to join him and Rin-sama for dinner."

"Okay." Kagome followed the servant to a room with a traditional Japanese table (CS: You know, the really low tables with cushions), Sesshoumaru was seated with Rin at his left side.

"Sit," Sesshoumaru told her curtly. Sesshoumaru gestured at the seat to his right.

Kagome sat at the seat just as servants brought in the food.

Sesshoumaru started eating, as did Rin. Kagome looked at the plate in front of her, filled with delicious foods, and found she couldn't eat any. It reminded her of the times she ate with her friends.

'Sango, Miroku, Shippou….. I miss you all so much…'

At Keade's Village

Peaceful birds were chirping, and squirrels were munching on acorns. All was calm.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

Sango's earth shattering shout scared the peace away.

"INUYASHA!! How could you let your brother take Kagome away! You should have been able to smell him! You are part youkai!"

"I…….. I was busy!" Inuyasha said nervously.

"Doing what!" Sango glared.

"Ummm… hunting?"

"Really, I have a hard time believing that."

"He smells like clay and ashes!" Shippou chirped.

"Then he must have been with Kikyo." Miroku concluded.

"I…. So what? Why does it matter that I was with her?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha, you should have been protecting Kagome! Not slobbering all over some dead bitch!" Sango huffed.

Keade walked up. "If Kagome is with Sesshoumaru then he must want to use her to trade for the Tetsaiga (CS: Did I spell that right?)."

"Then we will go rescue Kagome-sama." Miroku decided for the group.

"Yeah!"

"Let's go!!"

Inuyasha just sulked.

Back At Sesshoumaru's Castle

Sesshoumaru noticed that Kagome wasn't eating.

Rin also noticed, "Kagome-sama, why aren't you eating? Are you not hungry?"

"Yeah, I'm not that hungry. Sesshoumaru, do you think I could go to bed early?"

Sesshoumaru nodded, and called for a servant.

"Take the girl to her room."

With that instruction, the servant directed Kagome to her room.

In Kagome's Room

'I miss them all so much… I bet Shippou misses me a lot…..' Kagome felt tears prick her eyes.

'No I mustn't cry, I have to be strong….. I miss you guys so much!'

Kagome fell asleep clutching her pillow tightly.

With Inuyasha's Group

The group had decided to head for Sesshoumaru's castle, riding on Kiara and Inuyasha running it would only take them about a day.

"We have been riding for a few hours now, I expect we will be there by morning." Miroku told the group.

"YOU'VE been riding, I've been running! I think we should take a break," Inuyasha complained.

"Inuyasha, do you want to find Kagome or not!"

"Well… yeah."

"Then we aren't going to have any breaks till we get there, plus this is a chance to defeat your brother."

As soon as Sango said that Inuyasha's spirits were uplifted, and he stopped complaining.

The Next Morning At Sesshoumaru's Castle

"Kagome."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru?"

Inuyasha and his group are on there way here, I expect they want you back, although from what you have said, you do not want to go back with Inuyasha. Am I correct?"

"Yes, but I would like to see my friends, and where else would I go?" Kagome said sadly.

"If you wish, you may stay here."

"Really?" Asked Kagome, with a doubtful look.

"Yes… They are here. Come let us greet them," Sesshoumaru started to the castle door. Kagome followed closely behind.

As they passed Rin and Jaken, Rin started to edge closer.

"Jaken, keep Rin a safe distance from my brother." Sesshoumaru directed the toad.

"Hai Sesshoumaru-sama."

Jaken walked off with Rin.

At The Castle Doors

"Sesshoumaru, open up!" Inuyasha was yelling and trying to slash through the door with his Tetsaiga.

After a few minutes, the door finally opened, and Sesshoumaru and a relatively calm Kagome walked out.

"Hello little brother."

"Sesshoumaru. Please give back Kagome-sama." Miroku asked.

"She is free to go as she wishes, although I doubt she'll go with him," he said pointing at his brother.

"Inuyasha! How dare you think I would go with you! You, you bastard! You already tried to kill me and now you expect me to go back with you! First you are always sneaking off to see Kikyo. Now don't give me that look, we all know you sneak off with her, to prove it Shippou says you come back smelling of ash and clay! I never want to see you again! OSUWARI!!!!!!!!!"

A pink glow emanated from the submissive necklace, as Inuyasha crashed in the ground making a huge crater.

"Sugoi! That's the most powerful osuwari ever!" Shippou said excited.

"Yes, indeed. It was laced with Kagome-sama's miko energy," Miroku explained.

"Kagome is going to be in danger when Inuyasha wakes up!"

"Yes but not that much, we can protect her."

"No we can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because Inuyasha's Tetsaiga is in that tree!!" Sango exclaimed pointing at a tree. Sure enough, there was a sword embedded in the tree.

"Uh oh," Shippou cried.

Inuyasha started getting up, and his eyes were crimson.

**Authors Note:**

Wow! It feels so great to actually be updating! And to top it off this is one of my longest chapters!! I'm so happy! Does the happy jig

I hope I will be updating more often… I will try at least.

-Crimson Shadowed

P.S- Thanks for the reviews!!

Translations:

Youkai – Demon

Hai – Yes

Osuwari – Sit

Sugoi – Wow/Wonderful

Miko – Priestess


	8. Why Isn't He Trying To Kill You?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I Only Own My Stories Plot! Mwa ha ha!

CS: I'm updating again! Yay!

Kinou: Grrr… Reuf!

CS: Yeah…….. 'Whats that supposed to mean?'

**Chapter Eight**

"Whaa-" Was all Kagome could say as Inuyasha looked at her, crimson eyes glowing.

Inuyasha glared, "Stupid wench! How dare you insult me! For that, I shall not let you live!"

Inuyasha got up and started to walk towards Kagome, but Sesshoumaru stood in the way.

"Inuyasha, return to your hanyou state, I shall not alow you to fight whilst you are here."

"Sesshoumaru! I will kill you! SENKON TESSOU!"(AN: That's Inuyasha's claw attack right?)

Sesshoumaru dodged the attack with such grace it left Kagome dumbfounded.

'How can he do that! It's like hes dancing… weird!'

"How dare you mock me! Sesshoumaru die!" Inuyasha leapt at Sesshoumaru with his claw fully extended.

And yet again, Sesshoumaru dodged it. (AN: Just like I dodge homework!)

"Inuyasha, you annoy me, leave now."

"Not until I have killed that traitorous wench!" Inuyasha leapt at Kagome, with full intent to kill her…… when suddenly Kagome remembered her "favourite" word!

"Inuyasha," she said sweetly. Inuyasha looked at her confused.

"OSWARI!!! Osuwari, osuwari, osuwari, and……….. OSUWARI!"

Inuyasha made craters in his craters, luckly for everyone (especially Inuyasha) Inuyasha got knocked out after the second osuwari.

"Yay! Kagome beat up Inuyasha!" Shippou cheered.

"Kagome-sama, may I suggest we put Tetsusaiga back in it's sheith before he awakens?" Miroku suggested wisely, using the time to sneak up beside Sango.

SMACK

"Stupid hentai……." Sango groweled.

Kagome had just finished retrieving the Tetsusaiga when she noticed something, "Sango, when Inuyasha wakes up, what are we gonna do? I mean, I'm not going to search for kakera with him…"

"We can search for kakera without Inuyasha, plus Naraku pretty much has the kakera we don't have and Kouga has a few and…. Kohaku has one, so it shouldn't be too hard."

"Yeah! I guess your right!" Kagome smiled.

Sesshoumaru decided to speak up, "Kagome, I shall help you find the remainder of the kakera. If I help you it will eventually lead me to Naraku."

"Sesshoumaru-sama, you are welcome to join our group." Miroku stated.

"Come, you must be tired. I shall have Jaken prepare rooms for you."

The Next Morning

"Sesshoumaru-sama, we are going on a trip?"

"Yes Rin, and we will not be back for a while. There is a young kitsune in the group we will be traveling with, I'm sure you will not get too bored.

"Yay! We can play dress up Jaken-sama!!"

Sesshoumaru walked off and beckoned Rin to follow.

At The Castle Gate

Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Shippou all were "eagerly" awaiting for the taiyoukai to grace them with his presence.

"He's late," Shippou stated obviously.

"Yes we know," the others answered with a sigh.

"When is he gonna get here?" Kagome mumbled impatiently.

"When he gets here I guess," Sango replied.

"Here he comes," Miroku said after a wait.

Indeed the taiyoukai was walking over with Rin and Jaken.

"Okay, now that everyone is finally here we can move out and search for the remaining kakera."

Later That Day

"Die Kakera carrying monster!" Kagome yelled as she loosed an arrow.

The arrow struck the youkai's heart and it was purified. The shikon no kakera fell to the ground.

Kagome walked over and picked the kakera up, automatically purifying it. "Yay! A shikon no kakera!! But….. that seemed a little bit easy, wouldn't you agree?"

"I guess, but that was a pretty weak youkai…" Sango answered with a shrug.

"We should set up camp, it's getting late," Miroku suggested.

At The Groups Camp

"Hey Kagome…"

"Yeah Sango?"

"You don't seem that upset over Inuyasha trying to kill you."

"Well, this is the second time, really…"

"WHAT!! Inuyasha has tried to kill you before!"

"Well sorta…" Kagome stumbled, "but Sesshoumaru saved me."

"He…. Saved you?"

"Yeah, sort of…. I mean, well…" Kagome stumbled over her words, "Inuyasha was really attacking Sessoumaru, but he probley would have come for me afterward."

"Oh, why? I thought Inuyasha was your friend."

"So did I but I was proved wrong when I saw him confess his affections to Kikyou, and even more when he thought I was willingly with Sesshoumaru."

"Aren't you with him willingly?"

"Right now? Yes. Before? No. He was trying to use me as bait for the Tetsusaiga."

"Oh, that makes sense."

"Hey Kagome!" Shippou called, "Can I have another lolipop? And one for Rin too!"

"Hai Shippou, just wait a sec, I have to get them."

Kagome rummaged around her backpack for the sweet treats. "Ah ha!" She exclaimed once she found them, "Shippou, Rin! Here are the lollipops."

Shippou and Rin scrambled over. Taking the lollipops they corsed, "Thank you Kagome(-Sama)"

Rin brought the lollipop over to Sesshoumaru.

Said person leaned over and sniffed the candy, then nodded at Rin, who ran over to Shippou with a smile.

"Hey Sango."

"Hai Kagome?"

"Where is Miroku?"

Sango tensed up at that exact moment. "I have a pretty good idea!" Shango growled while grabbing her Hiraikotsu (AN: Poor me, I have to keep asking if things are spelled right. Ithink I spelled Sango's bone bomarang wrong.)

BANG

'Poor Miroku, he is always getting himself hurt,' Kagome thought, 'If only he could control that hand of his.'

At Night

"Sesshoumaru? Can I ask you something…" Kagome questioned.

"Hai, if you wish."

"Why do you say you hate humans? I mean you saved Rin, and you recently saved me. So why do you say that?"

Sesshoumaru sighed and began, "Because……"

Owari

**Authors Note:**

Mwa ha ha ha!!! I decided to be mean and left it on a cliff hanger. (Plus I have to think of a reason). Thanks to all that reviewed, I'm going to start thanking all reviews at the end of each chapter. Because sometimes, people ask questions and this way I will be able to answer them.

**Reviews:**

Stephanie  Thanks for the compliments! And thanks for telling

me the correct spelling of Tetsusaiga!

sesshys-punk-girl : Thanks for the compliment!

in2veryfunnystuff : I've added my story to humor, and I'm sorry you couldn't breathe, I'm not

trying to kill anyone! Seriously!

toki8 : I'm sorry that my chapters are short but they are getting longer as I learn. What can

expect? I'm only thirteen!

inlovewithsesshoumaru : I'm glad you like my story!

**Translations:** (Does any one read these?)

Hanyou - Half Demon

Senkon Tessou - SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME, I forgot…

Osuwari - Sit

Hentai - Pervert

Kakera - Shard

Kitsune - Fox

Taiyoukai - Demon Lord

Shikon no Kakera - Jewel Shard

Youkai - Demon

Hai - Yes

Owari - End


	9. AN: My Angry Rant

This Is NOT A Chapter!

I am extremely pissed. You can blame this on none other than: Sayuki-San.

Sayuki, you don't diserve the title san! How dare you insult me! I'm thirteen friggen years old! What do you expect!

I don't know if your truly Japanese or not but if you are you are the meanest Japanese person I have come across. If your not Japanese, o'well your still mean.

I have a Japanese dictionary! I look words up in it! If the words are wrong O'well, you could have told me in a nicer tone!

If this fanfic was so bad why did you bother reviewing on the 8th chapter? That's kind of late isn't it?

This is a FANFIC in case you hadn't noticed! It's alright for some of the parts to be incorrect!

You must be the worst reviewer I've had so far, o'well, I guess that's to be expected, every story has it's evil reviewers. I just got mine sooner than expected.

You probley aren't reading this, but I don't care, this is a warning to EVERYONE, as it says in my profile I don't take well to mean reviewers, I retaliate! I single people out, like I'm doing now.

I'm sorry if I offended anyone, I feel everyone is entitled to their personal opinion, but I mean PERSONAL!

Okay, I'm not going to continue my rant.

Bye Everyone!


	10. I'm Updating! Sesshoumarus Explaination

CS: I'm updating! Yay! I'm so sorry for the like... year long wait and all... but I wrote some of this chappy a while ago and I lost it! And then my muse died... Now it's back alive since I've started wrting poetry! YAYAYAYAYAy!

**Chapter NINE**

Sesshoumaru sghed and began, "Because... It's difficult to explain, but I shall try.

"When Inuyasha was born many demons began to disrespect my father, they began to think he was weak. I hated this, but there was nothing I could do. These demons were stronger than me back then, they're all dead now though," Sesshoumaru almost looked like he was grinning when he said the last bit there, "These demons thought that if they joined forces they would be able to take own my father, and they were right."

_Flashback_

A young version of Sesshoumaru was sleeping in his bed peacefully when there was a loud crash, followed by many sounds of small crashes and bangs.

"Nugh.." Young Sesshoumaru sat up sleepily, whiping his tired eyes.

There was a loud yelp noise, this woke young Sesshoumaru up completely. He looked around wide eyed.

He got jumped out of his bed and ran to his door. He slid it open in a hurry, remembering his father yelling at him for breaking it last time.

He raced down the hall to the mainroom, where he saw his father lying on the ground with his human crying ontop of him. There were many demons, both dead and alive in this room. The living ones were laughin at the dead lord.

Sesshoumarus child eyes went red.

"How dare you!" He screamed as he changed into his true form and leapt towards the snickering demons.

They just laughed. One demon swiped his claws out and took down young Sesshoumaru easily. Sesshoumaru was thrown though a wall. He landed in a heap on the ground in the rain.

The lauging demons went past the him,and left the manor, but not before young Sesshoumaru fixed every one of there faces into his memory.

"I vow one day I will be the one laughing at your dead bodies," He said out loud, as if to warn the world of the coming future.

He took one look back inside where the human was crying. She looked up at him and he could see a small baby with dog ears in her arms.

Sesshoumaru turned around and walked slowly away, with each step his hate for these demons that took down his once-proud father growing stronger.

_End Flashback_

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome with blank eyes after telling her this story," This is why I hate humans, if that bitch had never shown up my father would still be alive."

Kagome looked at him with tears pouring from her eyes, "That's soo sad..." She started bawling and hid her face in her arms.

She heard a movement of feet and realized that Sesshoumaru had walked away.

'That's so sad, no wonder he's so un-emotional... I would to if my father had died like that..' Kgome stood up and wiped the tears from her eyes, 'If he can be so strong as to not let any emotion show after something like that happening to him, then I can be strong and forget all about Inuyasha.'

She got up and walked back towards her sleeping friends. She smiled at the sight of Shippou and Rin sleeping back to back on her sleeping bag.

She grabbed an extra blanket from her sleeping bag and sat down in the roots of a nearby tree. She laid the blanket over herself, got into to a comfortable position and proceeded to fall asleep.

The Next Morning

Kagome stretched lazily when she woke up.

'Ugh, my bones are so sore...' She thought to herself as she opened her eyes and looked around. She saw Sango, Shippou and Rin still sleeping comfortaby. Miroku was keeping a watch over the fire, and Sesshoumaru and Jaken were no where to be seen.

"Good morning Kagome," Miroku greeted her as she sat down next to him.

"Good morning," She said with a large sleepy smile, she yawned before asking, "Where ahve Sesshoumaru and Jaken gone to?"

"Sesshoumaru said he felt a disturbance in the air and went to check it out, and naturally Jaken followed him.

Kagome nodded.

Owari

**Authors Note:**

I'M SOOO SORRY! I haven't updated in forever... I HOPE YOU ALL FORGIVE ME! I know this chapter isn't very long or anything, but I really wanted to update! I was feeling really bad about not updating in like over a year! I'm not going to bother with any excuses though, because that's all they would be. Excuses. From now on I'll try to be a better author...

**Reviews: **Are we allowed to reply to review anymore? A while back I got an email protest against this, but I never found out what happened... Could some one please tell me?


End file.
